The current invention generally relates to devices, systems, and methods that are configured to oxygenate and/or perfuse a bodily tissue for the extracorporeal preservation of the tissue, and more specifically, to such devices, systems, and methods that are configured to facilitate self-purging of excess fluid and that are configured for a programmed sequence of pumping oxygen for oxygenation of the perfusate and for perfusion of the tissue that helps to minimize usage of oxygen and/or a power source.
One known technique for preserving a bodily tissue for transplantation is nonperfused or static cold storage. Such cold storage, however, limits the period of viability of the bodily tissue, which can be attributable to insufficient levels of oxygen in the storage carrier to meet the tissue's metabolic need. Another known technique for preserving a bodily tissue for transplantation includes the use of hypothermic perfusion devices. The portability of such known devices is limited, however, because such known devices are large and require a significant volume of compressed gas and electrical power. Furthermore, such known devices are very complex, which can lead to increased manufacturing costs.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved device for the extracorporeal preservation of bodily tissue that is compact for improved portability, that reduces the need for at least one of an amount of oxygen and a power source, and that has a simplified system for oxygenating a perfusate and for perfusing the bodily tissue.